BASTET
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma ladra com roupas felinas...tesouros egipcios roubados...e uma maldição antiga...muito trabalho para o jovem Cavaleiro das Trevas. Primeiro capítulo
1. Prólogo

BASTET 

Disclaimer: Batman do Futuro e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Warner Bros., e as Editoras Licenciadas.

**Prólogo: Mulher-Gato?**

Noite em Gotham City. 2.036

Uma figura salta com agilidade felina sobre os prédios da futurista cidade. Ela para, encoberta pelas sombras noturnas e olha para o sofisticado edifício da filial da LexCorp na metrópole. Ela observa por um momento os seguranças humanos e robôs que faziam o perímetro da área.

Um sorriso se forma em seus lábios e ela exibe garras feitas de aço, saltando no espaço e se agarrando na parede do arranha-céu. Em seguida começa a escalada, até chegar a uma janela.

Então com suas garras providencia uma entrada. E com cautela caminha pelos corredores em busca de alguma coisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perto dali, um jato de cores negra e vermelha cortava os céus de Gothan, seu piloto ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha alerta para prováveis emergências, enfrentava um duro dilema.

"**Na aritmética figurativa dos pitagóricos, construída mediante pedras e...** Ah, Maxie! Por que eu tenho que saber sobre um cara que morreu há milênios?"-Terry McGinnis passava por um momento difícil, conversando com sua amiga.

"Porque se não souber sobre Pitágoras, não passa na prova de amanhã. Agora, repete comigo: ** os números constituíam a armação inteligível das formas. Ao mesmo tempo, revelavam as proporções que regiam as consonâncias musicais."-a amiga pacientemente tentava ajuda-lo a estudar pelo telefone.**

**"Odeio Pitágoras!"-resmungou, mas seu computador o avisa sobre um alarme silencioso que havia sido acionado.-"Tenho que desligar, Maxie. O dever chama."-e encerra a comunicação.-"LexCorp?"**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dentro do Edifício.**

**A figura entra em uma sala, onde várias coleções antigas de arte ornavam o elegante escritório. O intruso ignora todas elas, indo em direção a uma pequena estátua egípcia de um gato com uma coroa, um ornamento de cor de ébano e enfeitado com pedras azuis, representando a deusa Bastet.**

**Ela retira com facilidade a urna protetora e segura a peça com delicadeza. Então as luzes se acendem.**

**"Segurança! Alto!"-avisou um homem, apontando-lhe uma arma, logo atrás dele outros quatro seguranças.-"Solte isso agora!"**

**"O que...uma mulher?"**

**"O que ela está vestindo?"**

**Todos encaram com receio e admiração a mulher diante dele, que mantinha o rosto oculto por uma máscara cujo formato lembrava a de um felino, seus olhos estavam ocultos, sendo possível apenas ver os lábios bem vermelhos da intrusa. Suas roupas, negras, que mais pareciam ser uma armadura high-tech, também lembravam um gato. **

**"Vim buscar o que me roubaram."-ela avisou.**

**"A ladra aqui é você...solte isso!"-ordenou o guarda novamente.**

**A "Mulher-Gato" colocou a estátua com cuidado no chão, agachando-se. Depois colocou as mãos diante de si e se moveu como um gato, encarando os homens diante dela com um sorriso jocoso. De repente ela salta, os homens ficam confusos e começam a atirar, mas ela se move com muita rapidez e agilidade, desviando-se dos tiros.**

**Ela cai em pé bem no meio deles, e com uma série de movimentos de artes marciais, logo eles estão desarmados e caídos ao chão inconscientes.**

**A ladra volta a sua atenção para o objeto e quando tencionava em apanha-lo.**

**"Acho que isso não é seu."**

**Ela se vira e encara o homem com vestes negras e um morcego escarlate no peito.**

**"Você é Batman?"-ela pergunta.**

**"Sou. E quem é você? A Mulher-Gato?"**

**"Não."**

**Ela novamente salta e desfere um chute que atinge o estômago de Batman com violência, jogando-o contra a parede.**

**"Esse nome já tem dona. Sou Bastet."-ela responde colocando as mãos na cintura, depois exibe as suas garras da mão direita.-"Por que não vai salvar o mundo e me deixa concluir o que vim fazer aqui?"**

**"A Liga da Justiça costuma salvar o mundo."-ele responde devolvendo-lhe o chute no estômago.-"Prefiro pegar ladras."**

"Odeio que me chamem de ladra."

Com suas garras, Bastet tenta acertar Terry, que se desvia da primeira investida, e depois da segunda. A terceira vez que a mulher o ataca, as garras que miravam o pescoço de McGinnis atingem no último instante uma parede, provocando nela um enorme buraco. A mulher se solta com facilidade.

"Legal...tenho que manter suas garras longe."-ele refletia, enquanto de defendia de outro ataque de Bastet.

"Só vim buscar o que é meu por direito!"-Bastet avisava com a voz ligeiramente alterada.-"Saia do meu caminho!"

Terry se defende mais uma vez, segurando o braço de Bastet e tentando acerta-la com um soco, mas ela se mostra uma lutadora habilidosa, se livrando com um movimento das mãos fortes dele, e empurrando-o. McGinnis joga um dos bat-rangues nela, que passa raspando por sua cabeça ao se abaixar. A arma atinge um pilar e um busto antigo de uma rainha egípcia ameaça cair.

Bastet se joga no chão e pega o artefato.

"Ficou louco!"-ela gritou com ele.-"Essas peças são insubstituíveis! Esse busto é da rainha Nerfertani. Deve ter no mínimo cinco mil anos!"

"Percebeu que estamos lutando?"

"Mas tenha cuidado com as antiguidades!"

"Estranho ouvir isso de uma ladra."

"Não sou ladra. Estou recuperando os tesouros de meus ancestrais que vocês roubaram"!

"Ah, sei...você acredita no velho ditado...Ladrão que rouba ladrão?"

"Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso."-ela replica nervosa.

"MÃOS AO ALTO!"-gritou um homem com o uniforme da policia, entrando na sala.

Uma unidade entrou na sala naquele momento, cercando Batman e Bastet. Do lado de fora, vários veículos das autoridades mantinha-os sob as miras de armas.

"Sugiro que agora se renda, Bastet."-avisou Batman.

"Desculpe, bonitinho."-ela sorriu.-"Mas ainda faltam dois."

"Dois?"-ele estranhou.

De repente, Bastet jogou uma esfera no alto que explodiu produzindo uma luz cegante.

"Cuidado!"-o aviso do comandante chegou tarde demais.

Aproveitando a confusão, Bastet pega a estatueta e salta no espaço. Os tiros dos guardas passam de raspão por seu corpo, sem atingi-lo. Bastet cai em direção a uma provável morte, mas um veículo negro corta a barreira policial, resgatando-a.

"Vamos, Abbes!"-ela pede a um homem de traços egípcios.

"Sim, senhorita Montagnolli."-ele acelera e consegue fugir dos policiais.

Terry também aciona seu Bat-jato e este vem busca-lo. Dentro da nave, ele liga para um certo número.

"Terry o que foi?"-uma voz masculina atende.

"Bruce...o que sabe sobre tesouros egípcios roubados?"

Continua...

O.O Primeira na página de Batman Beyond? XD

Meu primeiro fic no mundo cartoon e escolhi um personagem que gosto muito. Terry McGinnis, Batman do Futuro. Espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos!


	2. Chapter 1

BASTET 

Disclaimer: Batman do Futuro e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Warner Bros., e as Editoras Licenciadas.

**Capítulo 1: A deusa gato.**

Sobrevoando os céus de Gothan City, o jato de Batman fazia um último reconhecimento antes de voltar à sua base.

"Alguma novidade sobre aquela Mulher-gato?"-perguntou Terry ao seu velho mentor pelo comunicador.

"Que ela não é Selina Kyle."-respondeu o velho.

"Se fosse...estaria em ótima forma!"

"Mas procurei informações sobre Bastet."-respondeu o velho vigilante, ignorando a piada de seu protegido.-"A deusa Bastet era representada por uma gata. Na região do Delta do Nilo, ela era mais cultuada, simbolizava o amor materno, a ternura e a fecundidade e também protegia os lares."

"Obrigado pela aula de Mitologia."

"Eu não terminei."-o idoso afagava a cabeça do enorme cão que lhe fazia companhia.-"Há uma exposição da Rainha Nerfernut no Museu de Gothan. Segundo recentes escavações arqueológicas, ela era devota da deusa Bastet. Muitos tesouros dedicados a deusa foram encontrados. E tem um detalhe interessante. Os Vasos Canopos..."

"Vasos Canopos?"

"Durante a Mumificação extraíam o cérebro, Depois extraiam as vísceras do falecido. O coração, que devia controlar o corpo no Além, e os rins, aos quais o acesso era difícil ou por motivos ainda não revelados, permaneciam dentro do morto. As vísceras eram lavadas com substâncias aromáticas e colocadas em Vasos Canopos, eram urnas de pedraque representavam divindades chamadas Filhos de Hórus, que protegiam as vísceras da destruição. Eram quatro vasos, com tampas em forma de homem, de chacal, de falcão e de macaco."

"Obrigado por acabar com o meu apetite. O que tem os tais vasos Canopos desta rainha?"

"Foram roubados do Museu do Cairo há cinco meses. E eles não eram parecidos com nenhum outro vaso já encontrado. Todos possuíam a forma de um gato com uma coroa como ornamento, feito de um material..."

"Negro e decorado por pedras preciosas azuis? Iguais ao que a nossa ladra felina levou. Ela roubou os órgãos internos de uma rainha morta há milênios? Por quê?"

"Há uma lenda a respeito de Nefernut. Diziam que ela era a reencarnação da deusa Bastet e lhe atribuíam muitos poderes considerados místicos."-Bruce respondeu.-"Governou o Egito por mais de quarenta anos antes de morrer em circunstâncias misteriosas. Ninguém sabia nada a respeito da rainha antes das escavações terem encontrado seu sarcófago no deserto há quinze anos atrás. Interessante ela não ter sido sepultada na necrópole dedicada aos demais faraós."

"Acho que visitarei o Museu de Gothan amanhã depois da aula."-Terry comentou.

"Não. Eu irei. As Indústrias Wayne são benfeitoras de várias expedições do museu pelo mundo. Creio que consigo falar com o curador...hum...interessante!"

"O que é interessante?"

"A professora Montagnolli está em Gothan. Acho que a visitarei."

"Quem?"

"Katarine Montagnolli. Ela é filha do arqueológo que descobriu a tumba de Nerfernut. Eu a conheço desde que nasceu."

"Ótimo. Você vai ao museu e eu investigo a ligação do roubo do vaso no Cairo e como ele foi parar na sala de um alto executivo da LexCorp. Por que não fala diretamente com o tal arqueólogo?"

"Não posso. Ele morreu semanas depois de ter feito sua grande descoberta."

"Espero que não haja ligação entre isso e o roubo."-Terry estreitou o olhar.

"Eu também espero, Terry. Desligando."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No dia seguinte...Museu de Gothan.

O velho Bruce Wayne observava uma ds muitas estátuas de deuses egipcios ali expostas, enquanto esperava.

"Por que não o colocaram para esperar em uma sala confortável? Que falta de consideração!"-uma jovem de tez morena, cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados, trajando um vestido cor de jade, sorria para o homem.-"Senhor Wayne! Há quanto tempo!"

"Katarine. Você cresceu."-ele pegou na mão da jovem e sorriu.-"Está muito parecida com sua mãe. E me chame de tio Bruce, como fazia quando menina. Não somos estranhos."

"Obrigada...tio Bruce. Há tempos que eu não falava isso. Falava com minha mãe pelo telefone há pouco quando o vi. Mandou lembranças."

"Como ela está?"

"Sabe como é. Ela não sai de Genôva. Ela nunca gostou de viajar. Mas, enquanto o senhor Raleigh não vem, em que eu posso ajudar?"

"O que faz em Gothan?"

"Vim visitar um velho professor na Universidade, amigos e trabalhar também. Eu acompanho a exposição de Nerfernut pelo mundo, sou a responsável pelo resgate da rainha aos livros de história."-dizia em um tom orgulhoso e depois olhou triste para a urna da rainha.-"Devia isso a papai. Ele iria querer que o mundo inteiro pudesse ver estas maravilhas."

"Está fazendo um belo trabalho! Seu pai estaria orgulhoso!"

"Obrigada, tio Bruce."

"Estou sentindo que há poucos visitantes na exposição. O que houve?"

"Soube que uma epidemia de gripe tem atacado Gothan. Alguns funcionários também se ausentaram por causa dela. Ainda bem que a segurança é totalmente automatizada."-depois colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Afinal, por que veio ao museu? Sei que este não é o tipo de entretenimento que aprecia."

"Naquela urna..."-apontou para uma urna em ouro e jade.-"Não deveriam estar os vasos canopos da múmia?"

"Deveriam sim."-o rosto de Katarine mostrava sua irritação.-"Mas foram roubados!"

"É uma pena. O que está inscrito na urna?"

"Uma antiga maldição de Bastet. Quer que eu traduza?"

"Por favor."

"A morte cairá sobre a nação dos infiéis que tocarem em mim."

"Que meigo."

"Era para assustar os ladrões de túmulos!"

"A maldição de Nerfenut."-Bruce sorriu.

"Não. De Bastet."-Katarine diz misteriosa.

"Senhorita Montagnolli. Ligação urgente para a senhorita em seu escritório."-um homem de aparência egipcia avisou.

"Obrigada, Abbes."-depois a mulher pegou a mão de Bruce.-"Tenho que ir, tio Bruce. Vamos marcar um dia para jantarmos?"

"Com certeza, minha querida."

"Ah...tio Bruce. Cuidado com esta gripe."-ela alertou preocupada antes de sair.

Wayne ficou olhando para o sárcofago da rainha mais algum tempo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Na escola de Terry McGinnis, o jovem herói caminhava pelos corredores preocupado com a ausência de muitos colegas. Ele avista sua amiga Maxie e se aproxima.

"Também foi dispensada de algumas aulas?"

"Sim."-ela tossiu.-"Esta gripe derrubou vários professores. Soube que alguns deles estão até hospitalizados."

"E não são os únicos. Muita gente faltou hoje!"-observando ao redor.

"Isso é geral! Tem pessoas doentes pela cidade toda. Soube até que o prefeito pediu ajuda ao governador."

"Não acontece algo assim desde o Grande Terremoto em Gothan no início do século!"

"Pois é. Minha avó ainda tem arrepios quando conta sobre isso."-disse Maxie e depois começa a tossir.

"Maxie, você está bem?"-Terry toca na testa da amiga.-"Está quente! Está com febre!"

"Estou bem. Tomei um anti-gripal. Preciso esperar que faça efeito e..."

Maxie não termina a frase, ela perde os sentidos caindo nos braços do amigo.

"MAXIE!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No caminho para a Mansão Wayne, Bruce ouvia as notícias pela TV em sua limusine.

"Um surto de um novo tipo de Gripe tem assustado a população de Gothan há vários dias. Começou com pequenos casos e agora toma grandes proporções. Centenas de pessoas lotam os hospitais e as autoridades temem que o número cresça ainda mais. Medidas sanitárias estão tomando medidas preventivas nos aeroportos, estações de trem e nas saidas da cidade...Atenção! Recebemos informações da primeira vítima da misteriosa gripe. Arnold Grant, de 57 anos. Ele trabalhava para a LexCorp, e..."

Wayne desliga a TV e fica preocupado. O idoso começa a tossir e estreita o olhar. Não podia ficar doente agora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De volta a caverna escondida debaixo da sua mansão, Bruce Wayne conversava com Terry pelo telefone.

"Como está Maxie?"

"Nada bem. Liguei para alguns amigos e todos estão com os mesmos sintomas. Dana está de cama e os pais dela preocupados."ele ouve Bruce tossir."Também está ficando doente? Bruce o que está havendo?"

"Estou analisando meu sangue para descobrir mais sobre o vírus."-ele tosse.-"Nunca vi nada igual!"

"Ainda não me respondeu."

"Acredita em maldições?"

"Não. Mas estou tentando a acreditar. Afinal, já vi de tudo!"

"A primeira vítima fatal deste vírus foi Arnold Grant, trabalhava na LexCorp."

"Quem?"

"Você encarou nossa ladra felina no escritório dele."-digitou alguns dados e a foto de Grant aparece na tela do computador da BatCaverna.-"Ele esteve no Cairo, em uma viagem de negócios..."

"Deixem-me adivinhar...há cinco meses atrás?"

"Exatament..cof, cof, cof..."

"Bruce?"

"Terry, precisa encontrar os jarros roubados restantes...rápido! Vou tentar sintetizar um anti-vírus para tentar impedir que esta maldição mate mais alguém..."

"Certo, começo por onde?

"Estou mandando os dados para o computador do jat...cof, cof..."-ele observa uma das fotos que Grant tirou no Cairo.-"Procure por outros dois altos executivos da LexCorp...Neil Ellison e Trevor Sutcliffe...cof, cof...eles acompanharam Grant nesta última viagem."

"Certo. Estou indo."-desligou o telefone.

Bruce também desliga e começa a tossir muito, respira fundo e então observa os dados recém analisados sobre a amostra viral pelo seu computador. Ele procurava referências sobre a tal gripe ao longo da história e se surpreende ao saber de algo.

Continua...

Nota: O Terremoto ao qual Terry faz menção é o da mega série em quadrinhos TERREMOTO, na qual Batman lida com o caos em Gothan após este desastre natural. Uma das melhores histórias do Batman em minha opinião, esta e a Piada Mortal!


End file.
